


Nobody

by Booplesnootbunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booplesnootbunny/pseuds/Booplesnootbunny
Summary: Nobody wants Bruce Banner because he's a danger to everybody. During an attack, he gets kidnapped by Loki.[AU in which he isn't an Avenger.]
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Loki, Bruce Banner/Loki
Kudos: 27





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little oneshot that I wanted to write lmao

"Now that I have one of their precious teammates, they'll have no choice but to come find me, and when they do, I'll destroy the Avengers once and for all!" 

Bruce shivered as Loki shouted his plans. Loki had tied him up and locked him away in a reinforced glass cage after snatching him away from the SHIELD building, then dragged him off to some unknown location that Bruce didn't care much for. 

"They won't," he said softly after letting Loki finish. He stared down at his lap, teeth clenched. 

"Of course they will," Loki sniffed, rolling his eyes. "They'll do anything to get you back. That's just how annoyingly loyal you pesky Avengers are to each other." He waved a dismissive hand towards Bruce. 

"They won't send anybody to come save me," Bruce replied, shaking his head and looking up at Loki from where he sat on the ground. "They'll probably let you kill me. It'll make it easier on them so that they don't have to do it themselves." 

His words seemed to have startled Loki, for the dark haired man instantly looked taken aback. 

"You can try your lies, Banner, but I am the god of trickery, I'll see past it." His tone carried a warning edge to it. 

"I'm not... I'm not lying." Bruce sighed. "I'm not an Avenger. Have you actually ever seen me fight alongside them? It's usually them stopping me when the big guy comes out. After they get me, they just lock me up. They don't really want me around. They think I'm too... too much." 

He felt his throat tighten, a lump forming as he remembered just how little the Avengers cared for him. They didn't like Hulk, so they didn't like Bruce Banner either. He had offered his help - _his_ help, not the Hulk's - on multiple occasions, but was always immediately shut down and told to stay put in his room, which was just a fancy jail cell. 

"Nobody will come for you...?"

Bruce met Loki's piercing eyes. They were mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time, and he found it difficult to look away. 

"Nobody. And, you know, they're probably right not to," he finally said when Loki didn't break away from the intense gaze. "I really do just cause everybody problems." His brows furrowed as he forced himself to look down at his lap again. "You're a god, you can easily kill me, right? You should do it-"

"I won't." 

His firm tone was as startling to Bruce as his words, causing the curly-haired man to immediately look up again. His vision was blurry from the tears welling up that he had begun to desperately try to blink away. 

"What...?" 

"I won't kill you," Loki repeated, walking towards the enclosement. He pressed his hand against the panel that unlocked the door to it, then stood at the entrance as the door slid open. "Your words seem... sincere enough to me." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You don't feel too fondly towards the Avengers, do you?" 

"I... can't exactly say they're my favorite people..."

"Hmm. Well, I see no point in keeping you locked up then." He look an almost tentative step into the enclosure, and Bruce instinctively recoiled away. 

Loki was a known villain, a man of terror who hurt so many others. For all Bruce knew, Loki didn't believe a word he had said, and he was actually planning on hurting him right then and there to try and get answers that he didn't have out of him. 

Instead, however, Loki approached him with a shocking amount of care and released him from the binds that had kept his hands and legs tied. It wasn't until that Loki was so close to him that Bruce realized the Hulk had made no attempt to come out and free them from the captivity Loki had them in. Why? 

Bruce brought him hands back in front of him and quietly rubbed at his sore wrists. This was no time to worry why the Hulk wasn't trying to do anything; Loki was right there beside him, unpredictable. The two men were quiet, and Bruce's anxiety levels only rose with every ticking second. 

"Thanks- thank you, um, for... for believing me," he finally mumbled, unable to bring himself to look Loki in the face. He was suddenly surprised as Loki grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up to his feet. 

"You and I are more alike than I realized, Bruce." The two were once again staring intensely at one another. "We are alone. We have no one left, nobody who cares about us." 

"Well, I mean, you actually have Thor-"

"My brother has only ever strived to be better than everybody," Loki spat. "He only 'cares' because he thinks it his duty to. To him, I am simply just another task for him to wrangle." He leaned closer to Bruce. "Just as you are to him and the rest of the Avengers." 

He wasn't wrong. 

"Bruce, if you and I were to join forces-" Loki's eyes were flashing excitedly "- I think we could defeat them." 

"'J-join forces?'" Bruce spluttered. "Like... I become a bad guy, too?!" 

"Darling, they don't see you as anything else." Loki's voice softened uncharacteristically gentle. "They've never let you prove them otherwise, and by the sounds of it, they won't ever let you. You're a monster to them."

Bruce wouldn't have been surprised if Hulk decided to jump on in right then and there, but... nothing. He was silent. Did... Was Hulk agreeing with what Loki was saying?! 

"But not to me." Loki brought a hand up to Bruce's face, gently brushing his fingers against his cheek in a small caress, and Bruce felt his face warm up at the touch. "We can be to each other just what we're missing. We can be the somebody who comes to the rescue." His voice was so soft that Bruce was certain if Loki wasn't as close as he was at that moment, he wouldn't be able to hear him. "We can be each other's company- no, we can be each other's _heroes_." 

The word rang clearly through Bruce's mind. 

Could he possibly become a hero to somebody? Even if that somebody was _Loki_ , of all people? 

"Okay," he finally whispered. "Let's be heroes together."


End file.
